Le monde à l'envers
by Magnana Love
Summary: Hello ! C'est l'histoire d'un certain Itachi et d'un certain petit blond qui se réveillent dans un monde parrallèl où Kkashi est fringué à la jeuns, où l'Akatsuki sont réduis à joué à la poupé ! Itanaru où vous pourrez admirez un Zetsu qui bouffe bio !
1. Chapter 1

**Salut les gens ! voila on y est c'est ma première fic XD ! alors voila j'espère que vous seraient gentil avec moi j'suis intimidé ^^(Sasuke: C'est mignoooon !) j'espère aussi que vous allez aimer ma fic, l'adulez, vous rendre compte de sa valeure (Naruto: Elle en fais pas un peu trop - - '....) l'adorez, me mettre dans vos favoris, la chérir, faire d'elle la number one (Sasuke: .... elle commence à m'inquiété....) faire de cette fic votre fantasme, rêvé d'elle la nuit ! (Naruto: ...Magnana Love ....) la gloirifiez et moi avec ! (Sasuke: Magnana Love !!) ACLAMEZ MOOOOI, FAITES DE MOI VOTRE DIEEEEU, MISERABLE MORTELLE !!!!!!!! HA HA HA HA HYA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HYA HA HA HA HA HA (Sasuke: Allo le Samu ? URGENCE !!!) HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HYA HA HA HA HA ... Vous êtes qui vous, le samu ? Vous êtes un de mes fans c'est ça ? NON, JE VEUX PAS ALLEE DANS LA CAMIONNETTE !!! NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! J'VEUX PAAAAAAAAS !! (Sasuke: .... chers lecteurs nous sommes désolés l'auteur à pêté un cable ... l'émotion sans doute... nous allons donc présenter l'oeuvre à sa place....)**

**Titre: **Le monde à l'envers (Naru: Sympa comme titre, Sasu: Ouais ...)

**Auteur: **Magnana Love (Naruto: Sympa comme pseudo, Sasu: Ouais...)

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer**: Les persos ne sont pas à Magnana Love, mais vous avez vous en rendre compte (Naru: Sympa comme info, Sasu: Ouais...)

**Raiting:** K+

**Couple: **Itanaru (naru: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees '' u'', Sasu: Oua.... QUOOOOOOOOI O.O WTF C QUOOOOOOI !!!! ZETE QUI VOUS ? NANA JVEUX PAS MONTER DANS LA VOITURE èé NAAAAAAN JVEUX PAAAAAAAS. Le mec du Samu après avoir mis le Sasubarjo dans la camisole: Eh ben j'ai était gâté aujourd'hui !)

**Le monder à l'envers chapitre **

Chapitre 1:

Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce ce qui attira l'oreille d' Itachi encore enfouis sous les couverture du lit (NDA:Ouais je sais, si il y a du silence ça peut attirait son oreille car il y a pas de bruits mais bon c'est moi qui raconte OK.). En effet dans sa chambre entre les oiseaux à la fenêtre, la chambre d'à côté habité par Deidara, Tobi et Sasori (NDA: Tout les persos de l' Akatsuki sont là.) qui se disputé sans cesse ( Tobi parlant sans arrêts, Deidara beuglant à Tobi de se la fermer et Sasori râlant et hurlant après du blond la tronche de spirale orange car il font trop de bruit,imaginer le tableau XD)...sans compter bien sur les ronflement de Kisame (pire qu'un moteur de camion) quand il dormait ou ses bruit de pas si se n'est la télé quand il est réveillé... Non, c'était beaucoup trop suspect. D'un bond Itachi se leva empoignant son katana cachait sous son lit. D'un pas prudent il se dirigea vers la cuisine, d'un geste vif il ouvrit la porte, personne. Itachi arqua un sourcil, il regarda l'heure: 9 heure passé. Un soupire échappa au brun? Kisame devait sûrement être au conseille. L' Uchiwa s'assit donc à la table et commença à déjeuner tranquillement quand soudain un certain mot fit ding-ding dans sa tête :

M**** le conseille !!! Il était à 8 heure et demie !!!

Itachi se rendit en vitesse à la salle de bain, il essaya de se coiffé le mieux possible en trente seconde ce qui est compliqué surtout quand on a un énorme malabar dans les cheveux hélas le beau brun ne s'en aperçut pas tout de suite et ce qui devait arriver arriva '' SPLOMSH'' fut le bruit d' agonie de la pauvre brosse quand elle se retrouva dans un gros nœuds empêtrés dans un malabar (ou plutôt une boule de malabars) jusqu'au manche. Itachi resta longtemps a contempler le désastre qu'étais devenu sa belle chevelure noire (enfin plutôt sa belle chevelure noire et rose, collante, pleine de nœuds avec un manche qui sort du coté droit de la tête XD). Non, il ne pouvait pas arrivé comme ça . Il fallait prendre une déscision et vite, Itachi aperçut alors les ciseaux posait au coin de la commode. Il les prit du bout des doigts mais leur scintillements aux soleils lui fit les lâcher brusquement. Eh oui Itachi avait peur des ciseaux, leurs longues lames brillantes, leur trous pour mettre leur doigts tout cela était terrifiant pour le porteur de sharigan. Ils entendaient encore son coéquipier lui dire « Mais voyons Itachi des ciseaux et des kunaïs c'est pareilles ^^»

C'est pareilles, tu parles c'est pareilles c'est .... c 'est .... horribles une arme de psychopathe ce que c' est T^T. Et puis d'abord d'abord c' est quoi la manie de ce poisson de s'endormir en machant du chew-gum è é.

Quand il eut finit le résultat de cette coupe ne fut pas une réussite. Mais bon, il était beaucoup trop à la bourre pour shipoté. Et c'est ainsi qu'avec des cheveux longs du côté gauche, coupé à la nuque au milieu et ayant une coupe style fesse de poule (la coiffure de Sasuke quoi XD) au niveau du côté droit qu' Itachi se rendit dans la grotte qui servait de salle de conseil. En y allant Itachi remarqua de nombreux posters de Lorie et de pots de fleurs déposait ça et là ainsi que quelque décalcomanie sur les murs ce qui l'intrigua fortement (qui aurait pensé trouvé çà chez des criminels de rang S XD), il stoppa carrèment quand il remarqua que les carreaux du sol avant noirs avait était remplacé par de magnifique rose fushia à coeurs rouges. Il se remit à marcher plus vite cette fois. Tout en marchant il remarqua que la direction à suivre était montrer par des flèches roses. Il sortit du bâtiment et s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la grotte, on pouvait apercevoir à terre des auto-colants de Dora. On en observait un peu plus loin dans la grotte. Cette fois si l' Akatsukien sortit son katana avec la ferme intention de découvrir ce qui se passe car décidément quelque chose d' anormale venait de se produire. Il s' engoufra dans l'antre et marcha jusqu'à apercevoir de la lumière. En chemin il avait remarqué la présence de nombreux stickers dysney fluorescents qu'il avait ramassé à l' intention du chef (faut dire que ça mérite une explication). Enfin il arriva au point de rendez-vous où il fut aveuglé par un immense flash.

Coucou mon Itachinoooooooooooooooooooooooou XD !!!!!!!!!!

O.O


	2. Chapter 2

**Le monder à l'envers chapitre **

Chapitre 2:

DRIIIIIIIING DRIIIIIING !!!!!!!!

Mmmmmm – o --

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !!!!!!

MMMMMMMM T-T méchant réveil, c'est pas gentil de me réveiller !!!

Notre blond se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, il se fit chauffer chauffé un bol de nouilles dans le micro-onde suivit de 5 autres (c'est que c'est un glouton !!). Il les avalas rapidement puis se prépara pour aller rejoindre son équipe comme il le faisais d'habitude. Il arriva au point de rendez-vous, le premier. Naruto s'en étonna un peu mais sans plus, c'est vrais que d'habitude c'est Sakura qui arrive toujours la première. Il continua à attendre s'imaginant les excuses qu' allées sortir Kakashi pour sont retard quand soudain:

Yo Naruto déjà là ?

Tiens Kakashi Sen.. O:O Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.............

O;o Ben ... Quoi ?????

Kakashi se tenait là ... SANS MASQUE !!!! En effet il était là le visage entièrement découvert et pas que çà dailleurs ... Il était torse nu, un bagy descendant sur ses hanches dévoilant son boxeur rose flash. Un perçing orné son arcade sourcillière en forment de tête de mort, le même motif de ses vans.

GUE GUE GUE +_o.

Mais quoi à la fin !!!

Soudain une horrible odeur se répendit dans l'air, Naruto encore sous le choc d'un Kakashi dénudé faillit cette fois-ci vomir. En effet en plus de l'odeur de détritus en décomposition une chose hideuse se tenait devant lui. C'était quelque chose de maigre, flasque avec des vêtements miteux et sales. Cela avait une sorte de tignasse en désordre d'un rose délavé (devinez qui c'est) descendant jusqu'au genoux. On pouvait apercevoir à travers ses cheveux gras deux yeux verts avec les vaisseaux sanguin explosé style drogué. Tandis que Naruto reculer horrifié Kakashi lui salua poliment la créature:

Alors Sakura chan la pêche.

Ouaaaaaais ....

Leur discussion fut interrompue par un bruit, Naruto gisait effondré sur le sol. Cette scène avait était trop dure pour être supportable. Il fut réveillé par une odeur de décharge quelque minutes plus tard. Sakura s'était assise à côté de lui.

« Merde pourvus que ça s'arrête ...».

Et ce Sasuke qui est toujours pas là ...

Sasuke ....

Ouaip tu sais l'autre abrutit ...

........... O.O.... Sa....Sa.......Sa.....Sasuke est revenu !!!!!

Le gris et la rose délavée le regardèrent fixement.

Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte Naruto, Sasuke n'est jamais partit !!

O;O

Naruto s'appuya sur le rocher derrière sa tête au moins Sasuke n'était pas partit c'était déjà ça ...

Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes, Naruto bruler d'impatience allait enfin revoir Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 XD !

Itachi n'en pouvait plus.

_Flashback:_

_Coucou mon Itachinooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooou !!_

_O.O_

_Itachi resta bouche bée devant lui se tenait un Deidara avec un appareil photo (si si, souvenez vous le flash quand il est rentré !XD). Pire encore le Deidara en question outre ses cheveux lachés, était habillé en rose, un manteau comme celui de l'akatsuki mais, mais ROSE avec à la place des nuages, des coeurs roses fushia. A cet instant Itachi s'était sentit tourné de l'oeil. Etait-il devenu fou ?Le blond ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de se répondre(ben oui puisque c'est lui qui c'est posé la question ! XD):_

_Allez ma belette ! On va s'amuser un peu !!_

_Fin flash back._

Et voilà ça faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils faisaientt du découpage, enfin une heure..non entre-temps ils avaient une pose ''thé''. Et quand il disait ''ils'' Itachi parlait bien sur de TOUTE l'Akatsuki. En effet personne à par lui était normal, Hidan passait son temps à chanter «On vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde» et à faire des cookies, Kakuzu avait appelé trois fois pour faire dons de 100 euros (j'emploie l'euro comme monnaie c'est plus facile car comme vous savez les yens et les euros n'ont pas la même valeur) à l'association sauvons les dauphins car c'est son animal ''préféré''. Kisame était un as en coloriage, Sasori regarder «Titi et Grominet » à la télé, Zetsu se goinfrais de produit bio, Tobi...n'avait pas vraiment changé vis-à-vis de son comportement mais jouer néanmoins à la poupée, Pein et Konan faisaient des origamis et quand à Deidara il n'avait pas cessé de trimballer notre pauvre sharinganien (ça se dit ?) de droite à gauche afin de lui faire découvrir les multiples activités. Itachi soupira, au début il avait pensé à une blague ou une machination mais là c'était pire c'était **REEL !** En effet en les observant Itachi s'était aperçut que de 1 c'était les vrais membre de l'Akatsuki de 2, il était sincère quand il disait que Barbie était leurs idoles.

« Kami-sama, que c'est il passé pour que je mérite ça, tu sais pourtant que j'était obligé de tuer ma famille et que je ne l'est jamais voulut alors pourquoi me faire ça à moi ?»

Malheureusement et comme vous pouvez vous en doutez Kami-sama (c'est Dieu en japonais) ne répondit pas à cette questions. La seule personne qui s'adressa alors à Itachi fut alors un certain argenté:

On joue au voitures de course Itachi ? X3

.... si tu veux Hidan...

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu' Itachi était vraiment dans la merde.

Ben voila j'ai tout déballé en même temps car comme vous l'avez remarqué les chapitres sont très court ! MAIS il devrait s'allonger au fur et à mesure ! Bon voila ... honn^étement vous trouvez ça bien ? Allez reviews XD !! J'en est bien besoins XD !


	4. Chapter 4

Et bien tout d'abord: GOMEEEEN TOT ! Je me jettes à vos pieds ! Désolés d'avoir mis autant de temps mais j'ai de bonnes escuses ! (Sasuke: C'est ce que dises les assassin aussi ...)..... _ _' ......Bon donc premièrement les devoirs, deuxièmement la santé et troisièmmeent le moral ! Trois choses qui m'on terrassée ! Je m'en escuse encore ! J'ai dailleur essayer de faire un chapitre plus long ! Et j'ai essayer de faire fort !

Ensuite je mejettes aussi au pied (décidément c'est ma soirée) de Tookuni que je n'ais pas réussi à contacter car mon ordi à bloquer l'accés à son compte ! J'ai du t'envoyer 8-10 messages environs ! Mais à chaque fois on me signaler que le message n'avait pas put être envoyer ! Donc voila ! Je m'écrase devant toi !

Aussi merci à Fan2yaoi qui m'a un peu débloquer le cerveau et à Fye86 et bien sur à vous tous aussi qui lisez ma fic et mettez des reviews ! Je vous aimes ! Et comme c'est ma soirée encore une fois, je m'écrase devant vous ! (J'avais finir par ramper _ _')

Donc voila ! J'éspère que la suite va vous plaire ! ^^ Bonne lecture !

Cela faisait maintenant 3 heures qu'ils attendaient et Sasuke n'était toujours pas là. Naruto commencé à s'impatienté. Déjà qu'il était tombé dans un univers totalement dingue, il fallait en plus que son meilleur ami, sa bouée de sauvetage, dans le cas ici présent, se pointe en retard ! Pendant qu'il désespérait, Kakashi et Sakura s'étaient levés.

–Yo Sasuke la forme ?

– Yo sensei ! Ouais trop en forme !

Quand Naruto entendit la voix de Sasuke son coeur faillit exploser. Doucement il se leva et se retourna pour enfin revoir celui qu'il avait considéré toujours comme son frère. Quand ses yeux azurs rencontrèrent ceux couleurs charbons de son coéquipier, le monde s'arrêta de tourner: une barbe, tressée, un bonnet trois couleurs: rouge, jaune et vert dont dépassainet des draides, un T-shirt représentant une feuille de cannabis, un baggy noir descendant sur ses hanches, une sacoche avec marqué " Viva la révolution " et pour couronner le tout un magnifique pétard dépassant de la bouche de son coéquipier. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, Naruto essayait tant bien que mal de ne plus voir un Uchiwa rasta devant lui mais, malheureusement, la situation ne s'améliora pas, elle s' empira même.

–Yoo Naruuuu-kun ! Mon cous' alors comment tu vas pas trop dur la vie mec.

Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel la mâchoire de Naruto se décrocha et tomba par terre. Le blond perdant au fure et à mesure des couleurs jusqu'à devenir spectral.

–Beeeeen mec ! Ça va pas ? Allez va ! J'vais t'faire un 'tit cadeau.

Puis il fouilla dans son sac toujours fixé par un Naruto en état de choc avant d'en sortir des petits sachets remplis de poudre blanche.

–Allez va ! Prends ça, c'est cadeau !

Naruto ne bougeait toujours pas, restant là à tripoter le sachet. Puis il émit un rire nerveux.

–hahaha….... C'est de la drogue ?... demanda Naruto, un sourire crispé dessiné sur ses fines lèvres et les yeux plissés.

–Ben oui ! lui fit Sasuke, un sourire faisant trois fois le tour de sa tête malgré son air shooté.

–Tu te drogues ?... demanda Naruto, sans se départir de son sourire plus que crispé, son sourcil droit s'arquant dans un tic nerveux.

–Ben oui, où est le mal de planer mec ? lui fit remarquer un Sasuke dans un délire total, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

–…........HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!

Ses coéquipiers n'eurent le temps de le rattraper. Naruto courait le plus vite possible, dévalant les rues en bousculant les passants. Quelqu'un de normal, il FALLAIT qu'il trouve quelqu'un de normal !!

Dans ses pensées, le jeune blond ne fit pas vraiment attention aux multiples obstacles qui se trouvaient sur sa route. Et ce fut dans un grand ''BOUM'' qu'il se heurta à un autre garçon.

-Heeeee ! Tu peux pas faire un peu attention quand tu marches, pauvre abruti !

–Et toi alo …. LEE ? s'exclama un Naruto manquant de tomber dans les vappes.

–Ben ouais ! Qui tu veux que ça soit d'autre avec un look pareil !

–Hahahaha ! XD ! On dirait que tu portes un T-Shirt de haute couture avec un jean !

–…..... JE portes un T-shirt haute couture de GUCCI premièrement. Et deuxièmement je porte aussi un jean diesel et je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dans ça.

–…........ (sourire de Naruto) …...... haaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! D'accord.......... Gros sourcils ils sont où tes sourcils ?

–…...........(sourire de grsos surcil)...... Gros sourcils ? Tu crois franchement qu'on peut avoir de gros sourcils quand on a un corps comme le mien ?

–…..................................... pitié................ Où ils sont …..... Naruto senatis qu'il allé craqué !

–Naruto tu sais très bien que je n'ais jamais eut de gros sourcils et d'ailleurs tu sais aussi autre chose.......

–Autre chose ?

–Mais oui …..

L'ancien dénommé gros sourcil regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'épiait leur conversation puis se pencha à l'oreille du blond:

–Mais voyons Naruto tu sais très bien.......... que je suis imberbe.

–HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OoQ !

Naruto repartit pour une course à pied. Lee inquiet voulut le rattraper mais il ne le pût. En effet, une horde de filles venait de le repérer.

Groupie en chef: LEE EST LA ! TOUTE SUR LUUUUUUUI !

Les autres groupies déchaîner: OUUUUUUIIIIII LEEEEEEEEEEE !

Lee: HEEE ! Pas toute à la fois !

Mais les groupies ne l'entendirent pas et se jetèrent sur lui à la manière des rugby-men.

Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin:

Naruto: Noooooooon TOT ! Gros sourcils aussi a était contaminé !

?: Et Naruto ! Où tu cours comme ça ?

Naruto pila net, devant lui un Kiba tout à fait normal le regarder. Naruto lui sauta au cou:

–Kibaaaaaa ! TUT ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait du bien de te voir.

–_ _' Heeeu ouai....... Moi aussi …...

Tandis que Naruto serrait son ami dans ses bras il eut un doute, et si lui aussi n'était en fait pas normal ? A cette idée Naruto se décolla brusquement de Kiba, le regardant d'un air soupçonneux.

Kiba: _ _ '' Ça va pas ?

–Si, si ça va …. Et toi ? Comment te sens-tu ?

–_ _ '' Bien pourquoi ….. ?

–Comme ça …..

–_ _'' Haaa ….

–Dis moi Kiba ?

–_ _'' Ouuuuui ?

–Tu ne ferais pas de la danse classique par hasard ?

Il faut dire qu'avec un Sasuke rasta, une Sakura poubelle, un Kakashi ado rebel et un Lee fashion victime Naruto s'attendait plus ou moins à tout de la part de ses amis.

–OoQ QUOOOOOOOI ! Mais t'est malade Naruto !

–C'est bon t'énerve pas ! ….. Tu aimes le rose ? Tu est gay ? Tu rêves de devenir star de cinéma ? Tu es végétarien ?

-MAIS ARRËTE DE DIRE DES CONNERIES !

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Tu sais pas combien je suis heureux de te voir Kiba !

A ces mots Naruto se colla à lui l'enlaçant chaleureusement. Cela lui faisait du bien. Ce Kiba semblait si …. normal ! Si …. Kibalien ! Bref Naruto se sentait mieux. Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien.... comme des gens normaux. Il ne manquait plus que Akamaru pour compléter le tableau..... Mais où étais Akamaru ?

-Heuuu... Kiba ?

-Oui ?

-Il est où Akamaru ?

Un long silence répondis à cette question pendant qu'une expression mauvaise était appraut sur le visage de l' Inuzuka.

-Il est toujours en train de trainer dans les rues... Mais c'est qu'une question de patience ! J'arriverais à l'attraper !

Naruto écouté Kiba surpris par cette expression de mauvaise augure ainsi que cette étrange lueur qui s'était installé dans son .Soudain l'expression de l'Inuzuka changea: apparemment il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

-Au fait Naruto ! Tu m'en prends combien aujourd'hui ?

Naruto fut surpris par cette question.

-Hein

-Ben oui combien est ce que tu me prends.... de fourrure ?

En posant cette question Kiba avait ouvert sa veste de façon à dévoilé une pelle de fourrure de toutes sortes. Naruto resta cloué sur place, ne bougeant plus juqu'a avoir arrêter de respirer.

-Alors ? J'ai du cocker, de l'épagneul, du chow-chow, du dalmatien, du labrador... Que se que tu veux ?

-…...........mais Akamaru......

Rien, Naruto n'y comprenais plus rien. Il vendait des fourrures de chiens alors qu'il avait lui même un chien qu'il adorait ?-

-Oh ! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'allais bientôt l'attrapé ! Et quand j'aurais réussis ! Je pourrais enfin me faire en manteau....en Akamaru !HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Ce rire démentiel que son ami venait de pousser....

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

….avait été la goutte de trop pour Naruto.


	5. Gomen

Et bien en faite je souhaitais m'excuser pour les mots d'on les lettres sont inversés mais je suis légèrement dyslexique alors... Gomen ! Et je me rejettes à vos pieds ! Ne m'en voulez pas trop ! Je fais en sortes de m'améliorer ! Je vous le promets ^^ !


End file.
